Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of manufacturing technologies of display devices, in particular, to a pair of sampling scissors.
Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing technology of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a rubbing process is typically used to pre-process an aligned film. The rubbing process mainly comprises steps of: placing a substrate coated with a polyimide (PI) film on a bearing platform; rolling, on the bearing platform, a rubbing roller pre-wrapped with rubbing cloth on its surface at a predefined rotation speed so as to drive the rubbing cloth to roll over the PI film of the substrate at a certain pressure; forming an aligned film having slots therein through an interaction between piles on the surface of the friction cloth and the surface of the PI film during the rolling of the rubbing cloth. Once the rubbing process is completed, the substrate is assembled with another substrate, and liquid crystals are poured into a space between the two substrates. An anchoring energy is generated between liquid crystal molecules and the aligned film, thus the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in sequence along the slots, so that an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules in the aligned film meets the requirement of a pretilt angle.
During the rubbing process, uniformity of the directional arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules and thus a display quality of the LCD display directly depend on the rubbing effect, which is in turn determined by a quality of the rubbing cloth. During manufacture, test and transportation, the rubbing cloth may be damaged such that some impurities in a weaving and dyeing process may present in the rubbing cloth, or the rubbing cloth may have a non-uniform thickness or some other objects may present in the surface of the rubbing cloth, for example. These defects may affect a quality of the piles of the rubbing cloth for forming the slots, which leads to an insufficient resilience of the piles. If the piles are unable to recover during a continuous rubbing, the aligned film at a corresponding rubbing position has a poor uniformity, and an aligned performance is thereby affected.
An existing method for testing the quality of the rubbing cloth comprises steps of: shearing off a sample from the rubbing cloth; placing the sample in a cyclic compressing and recovering device; testing the resilience of the piles of the sample after being compressed repeatedly to determine whether a predefined threshold is met. It is determined that the rubbing cloth corresponding to the sample is able to meet the requirement of the uniformity when performing the rubbing process with the rubbing cloth, if the predefined threshold is met. In prior arts, the sampling is performed through a commonly used scissor. During the shearing process, a pair of scissors are needed to continuously shear the rubbing cloth, so that the piles of the rubbing cloth around the sample will be pressed and thus deformed. And in the same time, during the shearing process, the rubbing cloth needs to be pulled, which further affects the positions and the sequence of the piles, so that the rubbing cloth will not meet the requirement of the uniformity of rubbing alignment.